The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: It was like any other day at Wammy's House that is until my twin sister came back into my life. Since that day nothing was the same for me ever again. It all started when Roger called us into the auditorium to introduce a new resident at Wammy's just like
1. Chapter 1 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya I only own Mia A.K.A Mila Jeevas and the Wammy's House SOS Brigade members

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this story

* * *

Melancholy of Mila Jeevas Pt. 1

Matt's POV

It was like any other day at Wammy's House that is until my twin sister came back into my life. Since that day nothing was the same for me ever again. It all started when Roger called us into the auditorium to introduce a new resident at Wammy's just like always, but this one was different very different maybe it was something she said made it strange as I liked to call it and it went like this...

" Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new resident Mia and she is also Matt's twin sister. Is there anything you want to say Mia?" said Roger to my sister.

Mila then walked over to the mike and said something like this

"I'm Mia Matt's sister and if there are any Aliens, Time Travelers, Sliders, or Espers here, then come join me. That is all. She said and went back to where she was before, beside Roger.

That wasn't the only strange thing she did when she started to attend class with me. Each day Mila would wear a different hair style. On Monday she leaves her butt length red hair down while wearing her trademark pink goggles just like I do except the only difference is that my hair is short. Tuesday she ties her hair into a ponytail and wearing her pink goggles over her neck like a necklace. Wednesday she braided her hair into two braids. Thursday she tied her hair into a side ponytail. Last but not least Friday she tied her hair into two ponytails while wearing her goggles on her head and that was the day I decided to ask her why she changed her hair style every day. I then put down my DS and walked over to my sister after our last class ended.

"Mia, why do you do that?" I asked her.

" Do what?" she asked me.

" Why do you change your hair style every day?" I asked her.

" Because I just do. Why? Do you have a problem with that Matt?" she said to me.

" No I was just curious is all." I said.

For about several minutes we didn't speak then Mila broke the silence.

" Man this is so boring! Do they have any clubs that aren't boring Matt?" she said.

" Not that I know of why do you ask Mia?" I answered her honestly. But maybe you could make up one! I suggested.

Now Mila looked up at me her eyes shining like I've never seen before ever since she came to Wammy's. I jumped back a little as she suddenly got up from her desk raising her hand in the air.

" I got it!" she screamed into my ear as loud as she can.

I winced at her as her voice pierced my eardrums. If she keeps doing that I might loose my hearing and then I wont be able to hear anything when I play my video games. You know a gamer can't play his or her games if he or she is deaf in both ears. It would be such a drag if that happened.

" Got what?" I asked curious as to what she just said.

" An idea for a club silly!" she cried as she suddenly grabbed my wrist real tight as she ran and dragged me all the way to where all of the clubs are.

Mila then opened one of the rooms and burst into the almost deserted club room. It was then that she let go of my poor wrist witch is currently throbbing in pain at the moment thanks to you know who. I then looked at my surrounding only to find out that this room belonged to the Wammy's house Literature Club, but only one person is in the room other than my sister and I. The young girl sat in the corner of the room looks almost identical to Near with long silvery white hair and big emotionless dark eyes wearing a black pajama shirt and matching pajama pants. The only difference was that she is wearing eyeglasses and reading a book instead of sitting on the floor of the hallway or the playroom playing with toys and completing a blank puzzle.

" This is our club room Matty!" Mila announced boldly to me.

I bet right about now Mello is wondering where in the world I am . I can just see him now stomping about his room angrily munching on a chocolate bar glaring at the wall and complaining to himself about why his only best friend went off to all of a sudden. I mentally laughed at that image of Mello as I looked at my sister as she beamed happily as she explained what our so called "club" is going to be about.

" From now on this room is for MY club got it!?" She demanded as she pointed her index finger in front of the Near look alike.

The girl looked up from her book for the first time since we were in here and said " I'm Nia." in an emotionless monotone then she went back to reading her novel.

" Hey um... Nia, my sister's going to turn this clubroom into some God knows what club and..." I started to say. While Mila went out of the clubroom to look for whatever she is trying to find for the club.

" It's fine." Nia answered as she flipped a page of her novel.

" But it might be a bother for you." I told her.

" I don't mind..." she said as she flipped yet another page.

Just then Mila burst back into the clubroom with the stuff.

" I got all of the basic stuff we need for my club!" she chirped happily.

" And I found my club's name The Save The World by Overloading it With Fun Mia Brigade! Or for short The SOS Brigade!" she said.

" Um Mia, Why SOS Brigade and not SOM Brigade?" I asked her confused.

" Well because SOS Brigade sounds better than SOM that's why." she said to me. " And you my brother Matt, is the club's first member!" she announced to me.

" Why me!" I complained to myself.

END The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas pt.1

* * *

A/N: so what do you think is it okay or not? Make sure to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas2

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya I only own Mila Jeevas and any OC you don't recognize.

A/N: No reviews yet , but I might get some soon.

* * *

Chapter2. The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas pt.2

That evening when I got back into the dorm room I share with Mello I saw him at his desk studying for an upcoming test and grumbling something about getting a higher grade than that twit Near.

" Hey Mello." I greeted.

" Hey yourself Matt, where the hell were you anyway?" asked Mello.

" I got dragged all the way to the club area by my sister who decided to make up her own club and if only I didn't open my big mouth about creating her own club I would've been here and what's worse is that she made me her first member without even caring if I even wanted to join or not!" I ranted.

" You mean that wacko chick who's always glaring at everyone and changes her hair style everyday with one wacky style after another?" asked Mello.

" Yep and she wouldn't let me leave until now!" I answered him as I plopped myself in one of the beanbag chairs and picked up my DS and started to play it and take out all of my frustration out on the game I'm playing.

The next day I saw Mila walk in the classroom with most of her hair cut off. Now it is shorter, but not completely shoulder length . Everyone in the classroom stared at her even Near who is putting together a blank puzzle. Then the girl that sits in front of me that goes by the alias Rei turns to me and said

" She's you sister right Matt?" she asked.

" Yeah." I said.

" Interesting..." she said mostly to herself than to me.

What a weird girl I never ever seen Rei talk to me or anyone before until now. When lunch time came I went over to the table Mello and I normally sit.

" Let's go outside and eat lunch today Matt, and I don't want to see Near since he chose today to eat lunch inside." said Mello as he glared at his rival.

" Wait Mello, you know I don't like to go outdoors can't we just go to a different table and away from Near?" I said as I tried to talk him out of taking me outside.

" No we can't Matt, now let's go!" Mello said as he dragged me outside.

" I can't believe you made me go outdoors!" I complained to Mello.

" Well I wanted to get away from Near and- Oh My God Matt!" I heard Mello cry out as Mila came right behind me and grabbed the back of my shirt collar and dragged me all the way to the clubroom with me screaming for help.

When we went into the clubroom we saw Nia there like normal sitting in a chair and reading a novel.

" Every club needs an interest group regulation right?" Mila asked me even though she already knew the answer to her question.

" Yeah." I answered her.

" You're going to fill it out!" she demanded.

Now I am sitting in front of the large table in the middle of the clubroom filling the paper out and Mila now bothering poor Nia. I can tell that Nia is annoyed no matter how much she says she's not. So after I filled it out I gave it to Mila and she Immediately ran out of the room to Roger's office to turn it in so she can make this club official. While I waited for my sister to come back Nia git up from her chair and went up to me and handed me the novel she was just reading.

" Here I'll lend it to you..." she said in her emotionless monotone.

I just stood there confused as to what just happened for a second then I heard Mila coming back in and saying that Roger approved the club.

" Just great." I said sarcastically. " What in the world was Roger on when he approved this wacko club."

* * *

A/N: I just had to end this chapter and I'm getting tired of typing. Make sure to review...


	3. Chapter 3 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mila Jeevas

* * *

A/N: Finally one review I'm so happy thank you Fluffy Duck-01for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When I finally got to leave the clubroom after the interest regulation incident I met up with Mello in front of our dorm.

" What did your sister do to you this time?" asked Mello to me.

" She made me fill out the club's interest regulation so she can make the SOS Brigade official." I answered.

" SOS Brigade?" said Mello confused by the club name.

" yeah basically it's a club that my sister made up to look for Aliens, Time Travelers, and Espers." I explained to him.

" Seriously?!" cried Mello.

" I'm serious and what's worse is that Roger approved the club!" I said.

" Gasp!" said Mello literally.

" I wonder why Roger did that?" asked Near who came out of nowhere.

" Well maybe Roger wanted something new to make this place more interesting?" suggested Mello as he glared at Near.

Then Mello opened the door and walked into the dorm room with me trailing behind him. That night when everyone was asleep including Mello I grabbed the novel that Nia lent me and skimmed through the pages that is until I spotted a message on Nia's bookmark witch said 7:00 p.m: Meet me at my dorm room. It is room 634. I then checked the digital clock on the stand beside my bed it read 8:30 p.m. My eyes widened as I realized that I am now an hour and thirty minutes late for the meeting! I ran out of the dorm room and went all the way to room 634 and knocked on the door and waited for Nia to answer the door.

" I knew you would come." she said to me.

" You did?" I asked her.

" Yes I did now come in I have something to discuss with you about your sister." she said as she lead me into her dorm then we both sat down on the floor across from each other.

" So what about my sister?" I asked Nia.

" Your sister and I are not ordinary humans." said Nia.

" What? Are you saying that You and Mila are Aliens?" I asked her startled at her explanation.

" No only I am. Mila is not , but the question on your sister will be answered soon... said Nia.

Then she launched into an explanation on Thought Entities and about her mission to observe my sister and report it to the Integration Entity. Then It was time to leave. I said bye to Nia and went back to my dorm room and slept until the next day. The next day went normal until I met Rei in the classroom.

" Oh! Hello Rei, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

Then what I saw next scared me when Rei pulled out a knife from her pocket.

" I'm going to kill you and see how Mila reacts." Rei said as she smirked at me evilly.

* * *

A/N: That's all for tonight I'm really tired and it is currently past my bedtime. So review! It makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas4

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the plot in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya except Mila Jeevas and any OC you don't recognize.

A/N: Wow two reviews anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

" This can't be happening to me! What's going on!?" I frantically thought as I looked at Rei. "Why is she trying to kill me I didn't do anything to her!"

" What?" I said still confused as to what is going on.

" You heard me I said I'm going to kill you and see how Mila reacts." repeated Rei.

Just as she said those words her eyes started to glow and I saw electricity making all of the desks and chairs fly in the air and the windows started to break.

" Rei's an Alien?" I said to myself as I ran for the door to get out of the classroom.

" Ha-Ha silly human, all of the doors are sealed shut! You can't escape me!" Rei said as she charged at me with her knife.

" Oh no! Rei's really serious about this!" I thought.

" What am I supposed to do now? I don't want to die! Someone help me!" I yelled scared for my life.

" You really want to know about your sister then I'll tell you before you die! Mila has the power to control data in her surroundings as she pleases! The cause of it is a total mystery and a power that she is unaware of now DIE!" Yelled Rei.

Suddenly Nia appeared right in front of me and blocked the knife with her force field and sent Rei flying across the classroom and into the wall. I have no clue as to how Nia got in, but I'm glad that she saved me or I'll be dead by now especially when I have nothing to defend myself with.

" Stay behind me Matt." Nia said to me.

I then did what I was told and got behind Nia.

" Your program is too weak Rei that is why I could detect you and why my entry was permitted for me to enter this room even if it was sealed by you. You're supposed to be my backup and independent action is what you are not supposed to do!" said Nia.

" And if I refuse?" said Rei smugly at Nia.

" Then I will have no other choice, but to delete your data." said Nia as she started to fight Rei.

After what seemed like an eternity the fight ended with Rei losing.

" I... lost oh well I am only a backup after all! Congratulations on getting to live longer." said Rei as she unsealed the doors and walked out of the classroom.

" Are you okay Nia?" I asked her since her right side of her face is bleeding and her glasses are broken.

" Don't worry the damage to my physical body is not that serious I will now commence recombining molecules." said Nia.

Once she finished and fixed up the classroom as if nothing even happened there we both went out of the room. Later that day during a meeting with L I thought about what happened and suddenly I got up and laughed out loud. Making everyone in the room including L to stare at me.

" Hahahahahahaha! It was all just a dream! This must be the lame ending where I find out it was all a dream!" I said as I tried to reassure myself.

The thing is, I realized the truth by now,but I just didn't want to except it.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished with the 4th chapter and chapter 5 coming out either later today or sometime tomorrow so read and review!


	5. Chapter 5 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mila and any OC you don't know

A/N: wow I now have four reviews and in this chapter a new Oc is going to be introduced!

* * *

The next day during lunch Mello once again dragged me outside because Near decided to eat inside the cafeteria.

" Once again Mello, why can't we just go to a table farther away than Near other than going outside." I said to my friend.

" Because Matt, I don't want to see Near as I said before and-Matt, are you listening to me?" said Mello as I saw Nia walking past by Mello and I. She looks the same,but she doesn't have her glasses on. I guess that she realized that she looks much better without it and since she looks identical to Near I start to wonder if she is related to him.

" Hey Nia, may I ask you a question?" I asked her as I tried to ignore Mello.

" Ask away." she told me.

" Are you by any chance related to Near?" I asked.

" Yes I am and an Alien as well, but you already knew that one." said Nia.

" Should I tell him that you are an Alien Nia?" I asked her.

" No." Nia answered.

Just then I heard Mello shout.

" Look Matt, your sister is throwing papers all over Wammy's front yard!" He yelled at me.

I then looked up and there she was up on the roof and God knows how she got up there.

" Now accepting club members! The SOS Brigade is now looking for new members! Let's all track down Aliens, Time travelers, and Espers together!" she cried as she threw the papers down from the roof.

I picked one up and my eyes turned into saucers as I saw what was written on it.

The Save The World by Overloading it With Fun Mia Brigade/ SOS Brigade now accepting members/ club member: Nia

contact and other inquiries can be made to Matt( 090-xxx-xxx)

" Looks like you are already a member huh?" said Linda as she came beside me and looked at the paper I am holding.

Later on after all classes are over for the this week I find myself walking towards the SOS Brigade. When I went inside Mila wasn't there.

" Mia's not here? That's odd." I said to myself wondering were Mila went off to.

Just then Mila came in dragging a girl with long pink hair and blue eyes wearing a white dress and a white French beret on her head ( a/n: think Rena from Higurashi).

" Sorry I'm late! It took me awhile to catch her!" Mila said to me as I stared at the scared and trembling girl in front of me.

" Matt, this is Rena and she will be a member of our club!" said Mila.

" I- It's nice to meet you Matt, I'm Rena!" said Rena as she reached out her hand to shake mine.

" I maybe a bumbling newbie, but let's get along." said Rena as she smiled at me.

I guess the SOS Brigade isn't all that bad after all!

* * *

A/N: Chapter 5 finished and still a lot more to come! So read and review!


	6. Chapter 6 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mila Jeevas, Rena, and any Oc you don't know.

A/N: A new Oc is introduced.

* * *

The next few days went by normally well as normal as Wammy's House can be until we got another new resident of Wammy's.

" Let me introduce you to to Esper." introduced Roger.

Esper is a teenage boy who looks almost like either L or B, but without the bags under his eyes and of course no red eyes since his eyes are brown.

" Hi I'm Esper it's nice to meet you all!" said Esper as he smiled and waved at the other kids calmly.

Just as he said those words most of the girls in the auditorium started to squeal and talk to their friends about how hot Esper is. Later that day as Rena, Nia, and I hung out in the SOS Brigade clubroom like we normally do. Mostly with Rena singing to herself, Nia reading a novel, and me sitting in a chair with my feet on the table as I play my DS while wearing my orange goggles over my eyes when suddenly Mila came barging into the clubroom without even knocking with Esper behind her startling me and Rena in the process.

" Hello everyone, I got us another member!" she said excitedly.

" Hey." said Esper smiling at us.

" Hey." I replied back.

" Hi I'm Rena it's nice to meet you Esper!" said Rena cheerfully.

" Hello." said Nia.

" I got us a mystery guys!" said Mila suddenly.

" What kind of mystery Mia?" I asked her as I continued to play my video game.

" You know that Rei girl in our class right?" she asked me.

" Yeah go on!" I said to her as I try my best not to think about the girl who tried to kill me.

" I heard that she had mysteriously vanished out of Wammy's and that her profile was erased as if she never even attended Wammy's House in the first place!" said Mila.

With that said I dropped my DS on the floor in surprise. So what Nia said about deleting her data was true! It was as if Rei never even existed at all! So now here we are in Roger's office asking about Rei.

" I'm sorry everyone, but I haven't a clue as to who this Rei person is and since you all insisted that I check the Wammy's House student files I found that no one here goes by the alias Rei." Explained Roger to us.

Man, it was as if Rei disappeared from the face of this Earth! Not one kid in my class or the other classes has ever heard of her when I asked them about her. That must mean that Nia didn't just delete Rei's data she also altered almost everyone's memory of seeing her except Mila and I.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it anyway read and review!


	7. Chapter 7 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mila Jeevas, Rena,and Esper, and any Oc you don't know.

A/N: Wow 7th chapter already! More Ocs introduced here.

* * *

It has been about a month since the starting of the SOS Brigade and the disappearance of Rei. So far all we've been doing is going out somewhere close to the orphanage and other places that Roger will allow us to go, searching for Aliens, Time Travelers, and Espers. I know we have an Alien with us,but little did I know is that a Time Traveler and an Esper were with us the whole time! That is until they told me. When we split up into pairs: Rena and I, Mila and Nia, and Esper all alone with no partner. Once we were alone Rena turned to me and said to me

" Um Matt, I have to tell you something." Rena said nervously.

" Sure what is it you have to say Rena?" I asked her.

" I come from the future and I can only tell you and no one else." she said.

" The future? So you're a Time Traveler then?" I asked her.

" Yes several years in the future to be exact, mostly after L's death during the Kira Case. Mello sent me here to observe whether or not any new anomalies in time appear around your sister and also to save you from getting involved with the Kira Case since you were gunned down by Takada's bodyguards and died."

" I... died?" I said shocked.

"Yes you did, but 40 seconds before Mello died he pressed a button from a device he had in his pocket and sent me here with instructions telling me what I have to do."

" Wait a minute did you just say that Mello died also?" I asked.

Rena nodded her head and continued on with her explanation.

" If he didn't the world as we know it will be destroyed by your sister that is what might happen if she got the news of your death."

" So if Mila finds out that I died she will create a disaster that might end the world without even knowing it? Kind of like a human made Apocalypse." I said as I tried to process the information Rena has just given me.

" So in the future how do you know Mello?" I asked.

" I was part of the SPK and the only teenager there, but only part time because of school and my older cousin Halle Lidner introduced me to him when he was living in her bathroom." said Rena.

" Oh! By the way my real name is Sakura Bullook , but my Japanese surname is Ryugu." she said.

Then Esper came over after Rena's explanation.

" How's the search for Aliens goin' Matt?" he asked me.

" Not so well and are you a real Esper by any chance?" I asked him.

" Ha-Ha! Ya caught me! I wondering when you would catch on as my alias tells what I am and everyone else only thinks I chose the name because I am interested in Espers." He said.

" Are you able to tell me your real name?" I asked Esper.

" Sure it's Kyo Yamano." said Esper.

----------

The next day started to get kind of crazy Mila forced us to go with her to the Computer Club next door to watch her ask I mean demand that they give her a computer.

" Hand over one of your newest computers!" Mila demanded.

" Mia, shouldn't you ask him for a computer instead of demanding one like you do to a servant?" I said to her.

" Why would I give you a computer you freaking psycho!" cried the Computer Club president Freddie. ( a/n: got that name from I Carly)

" Would you please give us one of your newest computers Freddie so my sister can stop demanding for it?" I asked him nicely.

" Of course I will Matt, anything for our Idol!" cried Freddie happily as he picked up one of the new pcs and handed it to me.

Wow talking about a change of heart.

" Why did that computer geek call you his Idol Matt?" asked Mila as we walked out of the Computer club.

" Ever since I taught him to use a computer when he was younger." I said to her.

* * *

A/N: Wow I worked really hard on this chapter and I also just got out of a temporary writers block for this chapter for a few days and now I am back to updating once or twice every day. Don't forget to read and review!


	8. Chapter 8 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ocs.

A/N: wow updating on the same day again.

* * *

Once we got back to the SOS Brigade clubroom we set up the PC, Mila decided that she'd create a web site for the club. Later when she finished I decided to take a look at what she put on the site. My eyes turned into saucers as I saw what's written. A bunch of colorful squiggly lines that seem to be scrunched up together as if to form words with a weird circle thing in the middle with more colorful lines scrunched together.

" What is this Mia?" I asked my sister confused and also blinded by its bright rainbowy colors.

" It's our club name and that circle in the middle is our club symbol." she explained to me.

" It is? I thought it was a bunch of colorful squiggly lines put together!" I said.

" It's not Matt, clearly you can see the words clearly!" argued Mila.

" No I can't!" I argued back.

" Can!"

" Can't!"

" Can!"

" Can't!"

" Can't!"

" Can!"

" Doh! You tricked me!" I yelled as Mila grinned at me as if she won the lottery or found some lost treasure in a cave.

" I think it is about time to head back to our dorms for the evening everyone." said Esper as he yawned and walked out the door.

" Yeah I'll go to I have to study for exams!" said Rena as she followed Esper out the door.

Nia also got up and left for her dorm as well.

" I think we should go to sis." I told Mila.

I was about to walk out the door when Mila called me back.

" Wait I haven't shown you the sparkles I added to the web site words yet!" she said to me.

" Sparkles!?" I shrieked in sheer terror.

I groaned as I walked into my and Mello's shared dorm room, shut the door and let myself hit my bed face first and whined into my game boy pillow in agony.

" Matt, you alright?" asked Mello out of concern.

" No I'm not alright Mello, my sister outsmarted me in our can can't argument about our club's website words! Plus I'm stressed also because the exam is tomorrow and I haven't studied for it yet! I wonder why I am even in the top 3 in the rankings if I don't study?!"

" You didn't study?" asked Mello.

" And you had the whole time during club to study whenever your sister hasn't shown up yet or when you get back here Matt." said Mello.

" Yeah I know, Mello and I know I shouldn't have over reacted." I said to Mello.

" Hey Matt?" said Mello.

" Yeah?" I said.

" Would you show me your club's website?" asked Mello.

" Okay, but what you are about to see will scar you for the rest of your life Mells." I warned him.

A few minutes later...

" Ahhhhhhhhh! Matt, your sister's words are blinding me!" screamed Mello in terror then went off to click one of the top buttons.

" Mello, no! Don't click that-"

" Ahhhhhhhhh sparkles!"

* * *

A/N: review and you get a cookie!


	9. Chapter 9 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas9

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the song God Knows from the show Haruhi Suzumiya I only own my Ocs.

A/N: Wow 9 reviews already! To LufflesmattXD here's a cookie! (hands out cookie)

* * *

Today is the day of the Wammy's House Talent Show and today is the first time we are having one thanks to the Rock Club( music club) and I think Mila said that she has to do something important in the show, but she wouldn't tell me because it is a surprise. I went into the auditorium and sat in one of the chairs right next to Mello and Esper and surprisingly Near.

" I can't believe you came Matt, you normally sit on one of the beanbag chairs playing one of your video games than come to an event like this!" said a surprised Mello.

" My sister said she doing something for the show and I came to see her and find out just what it is she is doing and by the way Near's here to." I replied.

" Near's here?!"Mello shouted shocked that his rival came also.

" Do you have a problem with that Mello?" said Near to Mello.

This time Mello did not respond as he usually does instead he just shook his head and kept quiet.

" Hey it's starting!" said Esper as we went back to looking at the stage as the curtain lifted.

Mila walked out from backstage to the mike wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt that exposes her belly and a short but thigh length blue skirt with a black choker necklace, a silver plastic diamond bracelet, and short leather boots with heels. Then Nia walked out carrying an electric guitar and still wearing her black pajamas as always and some girls from the Rock club came out going towards the keyboards and the drums. Now the other kids in the audience started talking about them.

" Is that Near's sister? I didn't know she could play the guitar!" said one kid.

" Yeah I heard that Mia, Matt's sister forced her to participate or something, but it might not be true though." said another kid.

" Quiet you guys, their starting to sing!" said another.

I then heard music start and Mila started to sing while Nia and two of the Rock club members started to play their respectable instruments.

I run past you with a thirsty heart.

Sorry, I couldn't do anything-

you won't even let us

share our pain with each other

In order to live purely

I face your back and leave without turning back.

On the lonely rail

I'll follow you.

No matter where you are in the darkness of this bitter world

" Good song right Matt?" said Mello to me as we listened to Mila's song.

You will shine,

and exceed the limits of the future.

To prevent your spirit from being broken because of your

weakness

you converge with my way.

Now, God bless us...

" Hey this song is pretty catchy!" I said as my foot tapped to the rhythm of the song.

I send my now passionate feelings-

they melt reality, then just hover there suspended.

There's no reason for me waiting to see you.

I pour my feelings into you, lovin' you

Let's at least imagine only beautiful dreams,

as we chase after them

for your lonely heart

Stop it, lying isn't like you.

Look into my eyes and let's speak of what will be.

I'm prepared-

even for a bleak future.

Become strong and you might even be able change fate, you

know.

Though I want my wish to be granted,

God knows everything...

You're here, and I'm here-

all the others have disappeared.

By sketching the beauty of our fleeting dream,

we're just tracing our scars

So, I'll follow you.

No matter where you are in the darkness of this bitter world

you will shine,

and exceed the limits of the future.

To prevent your spirit from being broken because of your

weakness

you converge my way.

Now God bless us...

The song ended and the whole audience started to cheer and clap. That meant everyone including Near.

" This song is definitely worth listening to." said Near.

" That was awesome!" cheered Mello.

" It sure is." I said.

" Good song." said Esper.

Then Mila started to talk into the mike.

" Thank you everyone, for listening to this song! I'm sorry to say that it was pretty hard memorizing the lyrics to this song in only an hour, but I think I got all the basics down! Anyways I am filling in for the Rock club's leader since she wasn't able to participate because of the flue and asked Nia to fill in for the guitarist because she broke her arm. So if it's alright you can get the original lyrics if you want to hear that!" said Mila to the audience and asked one of the Rock club members to get permission to distribute the original song.

The girl nodded at Mila and everyone started to cheer again. Then they went back to the stage and let the other kids in the show to perform. The next day during during class the girls in the Rock club and their leader now feeling better from the flue and the girl who broke her arm thanked Mila and Nia for filling in for them.

* * *

A/N: wow long chapter, anyways review and you will receive a picture of Matt!


	10. Chapter 10 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Ocs.

A/N: Now to answer one of my reviews!

LufflesmattXD: The song is called God Knows from the anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and you can see a picture of Mila if you want, but you don't have to I'm just exited that I found a picture that looks mostly like her...

* * *

It is now 2007, a year has past since the talent show and L is still investigating the Kira Case. I already know that the real L is dead and a man called Light Yagami has taken over as L #2. Rena of course told me that so that is how I know so much about the Kira Case and what happened to L earlier than anybody else not even Mello or Near know, well at least not yet they will find out today and today is the also the day I am going to change fate and stop Mello from leaving the Orphanage to stop Kira on his own. If I don't "something bad will occur" as Rena put it.

The SOS Brigade isn't having a meeting today and Mila is god knows where so I have time to go through with my plan. If I fail at stopping Mello I'll just put in a water proof tracking device inside his hair and use my DS to track him down. Believe it or not Rena's pretty good at making tracking devices and she even modified my DS into a tracking system as well as a gaming system. So I walked down the hallways close to Roger's office , but stayed hidden because I wanted to walk in at the right moment. As I did this I heard the following conversation.

" L is dead." said Roger gravely.

" Dead?! W- Why?!" I heard Mello say.

When I didn't hear Roger say anything Mello continued to talk.

" Y... You mean he was killed by Kira? Is that it..." said Mello.

" Most likely." said Roger.

" He promised he would see Kira dead!!! L was killed …? Are you sure?!!" cried Mello.

" Mello..." Roger said, but trailed off.

Just then I heard Near knock over his blank puzzle and said

" If you can't beat the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, you're nothing but a loser."

Then I heard Mello speak up again.

" So then which of us did L..." said Mello then he trailed off.

" Neither of you yet... he can't choose now that he's dead... Mello, Near, how about you two work together...? said Roger.

" yeah, sounds good." said Near.

"That's-" Mello started to say, but I decided to barge in at that very moment.

" Mello, you will work with Near and that's final you hear!" I yelled at him before he could refuse the offer.

" Matt, how long were you standing outside the door?!" cried Mello in surprise.

" The whole time Mello, and I don't want you to to join the Mafia and I am definitively not going to let you leave the Orphanage!" I yelled at him losing all my calmness and forgetting that I wasn't allowed to reveal the future.

" How did you know I was just planning to leave... and the Mafia?!" cried Mello.

Oops. I shouldn't have said that and now how in the world am I going to explain this to them? That a girl from the future that is one of Near's future SPK member's teenage cousin told me everything that had happened since L's death? They are going to think that I am crazy! I thought to myself as I panicked.

"Tell us what Matt?" asked Near quietly to me as Mello and Roger stared at me in shock.

I guess I was thinking my thoughts aloud that time. Talk about embarrassing.

" You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." I said to them finally getting out of my panic.

" Tell us anyway Matt, we still want to know." said Mello.

" Alright I will tell you, but I will need Rena with me to fill in certain details." I said.

Man, am I in deep trouble now. I thought to myself as I sighed.

* * *

A/N: Done with the tenth chapter! Anyways did you know that in the 2007 driver's guide that I was reading said that when you see the don't walk sign and pedestrian signals with the raised hand appear then it is safe to cross the street? That must have been a typo or something because it sounded so ridiculous to me! Don't you think?


	11. Chapter 11 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Ocs.

A/N: Enjoy...

* * *

I went out of Roger's office to go get Rena so she can help me explain to Roger, Mello, and Near about how I know everything. Once I got to Rena's dorm room I knocked on the door and waited for her to open the door.

" Yes? Oh! Matt, it's you!" she said when she opened the door.

" Rena, I hope you wont be mad at me if I told you that I accidentally told Mello, Near , and Roger about the future!" I said to her.

" What?! You told them?" cried Rena.

" I'm very sorry Rena, I hope you forgive me. I should've known better and I lost control over my actions to get Mello to stay and work with Near!" I apologized to her.

" Well since you already told them then we'll just have to explain everything to them now." said Rena.

We then walked back to Roger's office to explain to them.

" So explain already!" said Mello when Rena and I walked into the office.

" I know that L was dead long before you all did." I started.

" You knew that he was dead all along and you didn't tell me?!" cried Mello.

" I wasn't allowed to Mello, Rena told me not to reveal the future for specific reasons." I continued.

" Yes it's true I did tell him not to tell anyone about it for specific reasons." said Rena.

" Wait a minute how do you things that hasn't happened yet unless..." Mello trailed off.

" A Time Traveler? Yes I am and you Mello, are the one who sent me here." said Rena.

" I get it now!" said Mello while Near just nodded.

" So why do you want me to work with Near?" asked Mello to me.

" Well, because you died by a woman named Kiyomi Takada who is Kira's spokesperson after Demegawa." I said.

" I died?!" Mello yelled.

" Yes Mello, and so did I and then my sister found out and she destroyed the whole world without even knowing it." I said as I started to cry witch wasn't like me at all.

" I just don't want that to happen I want you and everyone to live to see the future without Kira!" I cried as I lost control over my emotions.

Mello walked towards me and hugged me tightly.

" I will work with Near Matt, I will and I promise that I won't get myself killed. So don't cry anymore k ? It's not like you at all and I want my best friend to smile and be happy." said Mello in a kind manner.

" Okay Mells, I won't!" I said as I smiled at my friend.

" Good and we also don't want your sister to wreck havoc by creating an apocalypse with her chaotic powers now will we?" said Roger to me.

" How did you know that my sister has powers?" I asked Roger.

" I just took a guess that's all and it turns out that's true." Said Roger.

" Near, Mello, the SOS Brigade will always help you and the SPK when you need it!" I said to Near and Mello.

" That nice it's kind of like an assault squad since our members know how to fight and are made up of Aliens, Time Travelers, and Espers , and of course God ( Mila Jeevas)." said Rena cheerfully.

" Yes together we will surpass L and beat Kira once and for all!" said Near.

* * *

A/N: Done with chapter11! Review get a bar of Mello's chocolate!


	12. Chapter 12 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Ocs

A/N: Wow writing this chapter while watching AFV ( America's Funniest Videos) is so distracting, but it's so fun watching people and animals make a fool of themselves and then get money for it.

* * *

All through the year Near and Mello researched about the Kira Case and occasionally getting information from Rena and I. We had so much free time so I spent most of my time with Mila and the SOS Brigade and told her, Nia, and Esper about the Kira Case and how we are to help Near, Mello, and the SPK out whenever they need it and defeat Kira at all costs.

" So all we have to do is help defeat Kira?" asked Esper.

" Yeah as long as we don't get killed in the process." I said.

" Yeah!" cried Mila excitedly.

" But before we do that we need to learn how to protect yourself before we kick Kira's big butt and since Mello knows how already I'll get Near to learn it with us!" Mila said as she ran out of the clubroom.

Before I could say anything else I heard a crashing noise and Near yelling for Mila to put him down and Mello laughing his butt off at Near's misfortune.

" I got him!" cried Mila as she burst back into the clubroom loudly carrying a protesting Near over her shoulder and Mello trailing behind her still laughing.

Many months past by and we all finished researching and practicing martial arts and improving our skills we are now finally ready to go against Kira. So after Near and Mello's meeting with the president of the United States we met up with the SPK and Rena's older cousin Halle Lidner.

" Halle, it's good to see you again!" said Rena.

" It's good to see you to Sakura, what are you doing here?" said Lidner.

" I'm on the Kira Case! Halle, I want you to meet the SOS Brigade!" said Rena as she introduced us to Lidner and the rest of the SPK.

" Hi Lidner, I'm Mia the leader of the SOS Brigade and these are my members!" said Mila.

" I'm Matt, Mia's brother and this is Nia Near's sister and Esper." I introduced.

" Hello..." said Nia.

" Hey!" said Esper smiling at them.

Later that day Near called the Japanese Task Force and introduced himself as N and Mello as M and of course they kept the SOS Brigade a secret since we are the most important members of the SPK. After that Near told us what we have to do.

" Mia, Matt, you and the SOS Brigade will go to Japan and join the Task Force in order to spy on L# 2 alright?" said Near.

" Right you can count on us to do the job!" said Mila as she saluted at Near.

Then we all bought our tickets to go to Japan. Hours later when we got to Japan we went to the Task Force building.

" Hello! Is anyone there?"Mila called to them.

Just then I saw a man with black hair and a young looking face wearing a suit come out of the building to greet us.

" Hello kids, what are you doing here shouldn't you all be at school?" said the man.

" We don't go to school we came here from another country to join the Task Force since we hate Kira a lot." I said to him.

" Well why didn't you say so! I'm Matsuda and you are?" said Matsuda.

" I'm Matt and this is my sister Mia and our friends Nia, Rena, and Esper." I said to Matsuda.

" Well, Matt, Mia, Nia , Rena, and Esper welcome to the Task Force!" said Matsuda as he welcomed us to the Task Force.

* * *

A/N: The SOS Brigade is in the task force now will Mila drive Light Yagami insane? Find out in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Ocs

A/N: enjoy!

* * *

When we went inside the Task Force building and into the investigation room Matsuda introduced us to the other members.

" Hi everyone I'm Mia and I am ready to kick some Kira butt!" said Mila.

" I'm Matt Mia's brother." I said to them.

" I'm Rena and I hope we can all get along." said Rena sweetly.

" I'm Nia..." said Nia with no emotion whatsoever.

" I'm Esper nice to meet you all." said Esper in a very friendly manner.

" Hey you look like L Esper!" exclaimed Matsuda.

" I do?" asked Esper.

" Yeah, but the only difference is that you have brown eyes instead of black and no dark circles under your eyes." said Ide.

" Well I guess I do then." said Esper.

Then I saw Mila walk up to a young man with short brown hair wearing a suit and a serious face and said

" I suspect you of being Kira L #2!" Mila said as she pointed her finger at Light.

For a second I thought I saw Light Yagami's eyes widen then went back to normal.

" Great another person that thinks I'm Kira." said Light sarcastically.

" I want you to show me the shinigami Kira!" commanded Mila to Light.

" I'm not Kira and who said you can boss me around you maniac!" growled Light.

" I wanna see the shinigami!" cried Mila.

" No! And stop bothering me!" cried Light.

" Mia, please stop your starting to act like a four year old having a temper tantrum." I said to her.

" But Matt!" Mila said to me.

" You can see the shinigami later Mia, we have to investigate." I told her.

" But Matty, I want to see the shinigami right now!" complained Mila.

" Let her see the shinigami Matt, it's okay and it won't get in the way of the investigation." said Mr. Yagami.

" Alright." I said as I gave in.

Later that night after Mila touched the notebook and saw the shinigami like she wanted to we went to our rooms since earlier Matsuda gave us a tour and showed us where our rooms are. When I was sure everyone was asleep well at least that was what I thought. I walked out of my room and went into the investigation room to contact Near and Mello. When I was about to turn on the computer I heard voices of Light and some girl named Misa Amane. So I decided to eavesdrop on them before I talk to Near and Mello.

" Misa, I want you to find out that crazy redheaded girl's name and kill her." said Light.

" Why do you want me to kill Mia chan Light kun?" asked Misa.

" Because Misa, she already suspects me of being Kira and is in my way to be the God of This New World." said Light.

Once I heard that I pressed my ear against their door to hear more better.

" Hold on Misa, I think we might have a little spy." said Light as he opened the door and making me stumble backwards and onto my butt on the hard floor.

" I won't let you kill my sister Kira!" I said as I looked Light in the eye.

" Well Matt, we don't have her name yet and what makes you think that can be stopped so easily and I think you should die first since you heard us and now know that I am Kira." said Light.

" If you kill me you will regret it Light Yagami, my sister will create a disaster that not even you can handle." I said.

" Oh really now we'll see about that tomorrow." said Light as he went back inside his room with Misa behind him.

The next day came and I was nervous and I was so nervous that I didn't even contact Near and Mello last night at all. Then that afternoon I finally I saw Misa look at Mila with her shinigami eyes to see her name and lifespan. I gasped as Misa's eyes widen as she turned to Light and said

" Light, I have a big problem I can't see her real name or life span! It's like she isn't even human!" cried Misa to Light.

" What? How is that even possible Misa, everyone has a name and lifespan! Ryuk, do you see a name and lifespan on that girl?" asked Light to his shinigami quietly so the Task force members don't hear him.

" Sorry Light, I don't see a name and lifespan." said Ryuk.

" Why!?" cried Light

" She... isn't normal! She's a God!" stuttered Ryuk obviously scared out of his mind.

" Also that white haired girl and the L look alike are not human either." said Ryuk.

" Well then what are they?" asked Light.

" The girl is an Alien and the L look alike is an Esper! Oh! And that pink haired girl is not from our era she might be a Time Traveler.

Just then Near and Mello called in.

" Hello L#2 this is N I would like to speak with the Task Force."

* * *

A/N: Well that's all for today and I won't update tomorrow because I am going on a trip to Cub Run Cave in Cub Run, Kentucky and won't be back all day long. If you want to find out more about where I am going just for fun you can get the information at .net. OMG Now I'm advertising... anyways review!


	14. Chapter 14 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Ocs.

A/N: I'm Back!

* * *

" I would like to speak with the task force!" said Near.

"Listen to what N is saying everyone." I told them.

" Task Force, listen up Kira is among you!" I heard Mello yell over the computer.

" M, that was my line!" said Near to Mello.

" Yeah so?" said Mello.

" So be quiet right now you'll get your chance to talk once I'm finished." said Near.

" Fine whatever!" said Mello.

" As I was saying before M rudely interrupted me L, I want to meet you and we will meet tomorrow at the Yellow Box Warehouse." said Near.

I guess that he and Mello and the SPK had gathered enough evidence to arrest Light Yagami. So Mello finally got a chance to speak and gave the Task Force direction and Near came back on the line . I'll be waiting L. said Near.

"I' ll take the challenge Near, and I will be there and-" said Light before he got cut off by Mila's sudden outburst.

" A challenge! I'll be there! This is so exciting!" cried Mila as she accidentally whacked Light out of his chair and onto the floor.

" Oof!" said Light as he landed on the floor. What the hell was that for!?"

" Oops did I do that?" asked Mila innocently.

After that there was pretty much nothing to do.

"Man, am I bored!" complained Mila. "There's like nothing to do!"

" Light, why is everyone , but Matsuda so boring and have no life other than working?"

asked Mila.

" Mia, they do have a life outside here and Matsuda is an idiot who likes to fool around." explained Light.

" Hey!" cried Matsuda. "Take that back Light!"

That night we listened to Light as he talked with Takada about the meeting then a certain Mila related incident managed to worm it's way into the conversation.

" Light, what happened to your cheek there's a bruise?" asked Takada.

" Oh this new Task Force member Mia, she accidentally whacked me in the cheek and made me fall off of my chair and onto the floor that stupid kid..." said Light as he grumbled about my sister.

" Ouch! That's got to hurt." said Takada.

" Yeah, it did!" said Light.

" I wish I could Kill her, but I can't because it's impossible!" whispered Light to Takada so the Task Force couldn't hear,but I could and he doesn't know well at least not yet of course.

* * *

A/N: That's all for today and the last chapter will be out some time tomorrow. Anyways when we went on the trip my dad us lost and we had to pass a cemetery four times until he realized that he was going the opposite way then when we went in the right direction we ended up passing a few more cemeteries! That's six cemeteries in all! The horror! Then we made it just in time for the tour and the cave is so beautiful and it is natural and alive! It was untouched for a long time and not commercialized like all the other caves I went to like Dunbar Cave and Cumberland Cavern!


	15. Chapter 15 The Melancholy of Mila Jeevas

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Ocs

A/N: Finally the last chapter enjoy!

* * *

The next day we went to the Yellow Box Warehouse so we could finally catch Light as Kira and arrest him.

" Let's go in." said Light as he led us in the building.

As we walked inside I saw Near sitting on the floor with his puppets wearing an L mask and Mello standing beside him wearing a monster mask.

" Finally you people showed up!" said Mello.

" Hey Mello, what's with the monster mask not to be rude or anything,but it's hideous!" I told Mello.

" I didn't want this stupid thing, but it was the only other mask Near had!" Mello replied.

" How do you know N and M personally Matt?" asked Aizawa suspiciously.

" Because Aizawa, Matt, his sister, and his friends work with me and are the most important members of the SPK the SOS Brigade!" said Near.

" What!? You mean that I let in members of the SPK and I didn't even know!" cried Matsuda.

" Yes you did Matsuda, you did." said Light.

" Well aren't you two going to show your faces?" asked Aizawa.

" Very well...it seems that you are all safe. We will take our masks off." said Near as he and Mello took off their masks.

" Finally I can take this "thing" off!" said Mello as he took it off and threw it across the warehouse.

Then I saw the door slide open and Mikami came and of course Rena told me about him as well. He then pulled out a Death Note of course I knew it is a fake so while everyone in the Task Force minus us were terrified and didn't know that it was a fake notebook. Then Mikami started to write our names minus Mila since he can't see her name and Light because he is Kira.

" Delete, delete, delete!" said Mikami in an insane manner as he wrote.

After he was finished Mila spoke up.

" Hey Mikami, why do you say delete every time you write?" asked Mila.

Mikami stared at her for a second and then decided to answer her.

" Because I can that's why miss unknown person with no name or lifespan." said Mikami.

" What do you mean I don't have a name or lifespan!? I do have a name and everybody including me has a lifespan!" argued Mila.

" I don't know why!" said Mikami.

" Dumbass..." said Mello.

" Can we go on now?" asked Near to Mikami and Mila

" Fine." said both Mikami and Mila in unison.

" Good." said Light relieved.

"Now let's get started." said Near as he launched into an explanation about Kira using Takada to get to Mikami and etc.

Then Near turned to Light and said

" Light Yagami, you are Kira." said Near.

Then Light started to laugh like an insane person and when he finally stopped he told everyone that he is Kira.

" That's right I am Kira and the God of this New World!" said Light.

"Light, I am very disappointed in you!" said Mr. Yagami angrily at his son.

" No you're not God you're just a man with a god complex." said Nia.

Light ignored her and started clicking his watch until a piece of the Death Note appeared and started to write Near's and Mello's names in blood. Just then I saw Matsuda shoot Light in the hand and it went on until Light was sprawled on the floor on his back swimming in his blood pathetically and calling out Mikami, Takada, and Misa's names to kill us, but they weren't there except Mikami with a fake notebook. Then I saw Mikami getting arrested by Mello and Gevanni and Light tried tried to get out of the warehouse.

Nia, now!" I shouted to Nia as she used her Alien powers to seal the doors.

" Going somewhere Kira?" asked Esper as he walked over and grabbed a hold of one of Light's wrists.

" Why wont this door open!" Light yelled.

" I sealed the doors with my powers." said Nia.

" you have powers?" asked Near confused for the first time in his life.

" Yes and I didn't want to reveal it to you yet,but I had no choice in the matter." said Nia to Near softly.

" Now can we arrest Kira?" asked Mello.

" Go ahead." said Near as Mello put the handcuffs on Light's wrists.

Nia unsealed the doors so Mello could lead Light and Mikami out the door and into the police car outside.

" Wow we beat Kira and survived." I said to my sister and friends.

" Yeah now that it's over what are you going to do Matt since you are an adult now?" asked Near.

" Well I think that I could go to college and then get a career in making new video games." I answered Near.

After that Near and Mello became L and Mila, Esper, and I went to college and Rena graduated high school while Nia decided to stay with Near and help him and Mello as a female Watari so Roger can manage the orphanage and of course I was able to keep in contact with Near and Mello and even helped them on a few cases if asked now with Kira defeated we can all have a happy life.

* * *

A/N: Finally last chapter finished!


End file.
